Permana
by Cinerraria
Summary: Hanji mengingat Erwin ketika lelaki itu menuntut sebuah janji. [#Diorama-4]


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

**headcanon - drabble**

**.**

* * *

Hanji menggigil kedinginan. Sendirian dalam sel yang keras. Ia benci penjara, dan meringkuk di tempat terkutuk ini bukan tujuan utamanya━ini semua ulah Yaeger, si bocah labil yang kini asyik bermain pukul-pukulan di luar sana. Hanji memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia mendecih meratapi nasib. Namun, terlalu banyak memikirkan keparat kecil itu hanya membuat sakit kepala. Ia pun menghibur diri dengan mengingat-ingat memori lama yang tumpang-tindih. Suatu malam sebelum misi ke Shiganshina yang merenggut nyawa Erwin. Atau suatu senja yang suram ketika dinding-dinding hangus dibakar darah dan langit pekat oleh asap hitam, sementara dirinya terduduk lunglai di hadapan tubuh yang membujur kaku, menggenggam tangan Erwin yang terasa begitu dingin dan beku.

Hanji tidak pernah secara terang-terangan mengungkap ketertarikannya pada lelaki itu, atau bagaimana ia diam-diam mencurahkan perhatian khusus padanya, melalui cangkir teh yang saban malam dia bawa menuju ruang kerja Erwin, berdalih ingin ditemani begadang. Hanji ingat wajah kaku Erwin, yang selalu serius itu, setiap kali menyesap teh buatannya, lalu berkomentar dengan pujian kecil.

"Rasanya beda dengan yang kemarin. Seperti rasa jeruk."

Lalu Hanji menimpali: "memang ini teh rasa jeruk."

"Teh seduhanmu semakin enak dari hari ke hari."

"Heh? Apakah itu artinya kau mengakui kemampuan menyeduh tehku?"

"Ya. Kalau urusan menyajikan hidangan makan atau minum, kemampuanmu di bawah Levi."

"Jahat sekali kata-katamu."

"Besok, buatkan teh yang seperti ini lagi."

"Asal kau menaikkan sepuluh nilai untukku."

"Baiklah. Teh ini kuberi nilai sepuluh."

Terhadap momen itu, Hanji terkikik di balik selimut tipisnya yang tak sanggup mengusir dingin. Bagaimana ia sanggup berdiri di hadapan baja sekokoh gunung tanpa merasa kerdil? Setiap ia melihat Erwin dan menemukan lelaki itu berdiri di puncak. Sang pemimpin sejati yang mengorbankan seluruh miliknya: perasaan, kemanusiaan, dan jiwa raganya pada impian dan harapan (palsu) umat manusia, yang kini membelot dan malah membalas jasa dengan air tuba. Ia tak ingin membayangkan reaksi Erwin andai pria itu tahu huru-hara yang menggoncang Negeri Paradis kini━pemberontakan Eren.

Hanji terlonjak bangun. Ia memikirkan pesan terakhir Erwin, saat malam sebelum mereka bergerak menuju Shiganshina. Setelah rencana disusun dan strategi dipresentasikan kepada seluruh pasukan. Erwin mengatakan sesuatu yang maknanya sangat dalam dan terasa berat di pundak. Kala itu Hanji belum banyak mengerti konsekuensi sebanyak ia mengenal kebusukan cara kerja dunia sekarang. Bocah-bocah ingusan yang bermain penjara-penjaraan itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Erwin dalam hal keteguhan, kebijaksanaan, dan prioritas bersama. Akan tetapi, kini pantaskah Hanji menerima kepercayaan yang Erwin berikan? Posisinya sebagai komandan ternyata tak sanggup membungkam tikus-tikus kecil dan omong besar mereka soal masa depan dunia.

Hanji ingat cara Erwin memanggil namanya: "Haji," katanya. Suaranya dalam dan lirih, menyimpan rasa cemas.

Lelaki itu baru saja mengencangkan ikat pinggang. Mantel _wings of freedom _menjuntai indah di punggungnya yang lebar.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku."

Hanji mengernyit, lalu tertawa. Ia menatap punggung itu━yang entah bagaimana, kini tampak mengecil, berusaha memahami. "Ayolah, terlalu banyak janji di antara kita. Aku tidak ingin dengar ramalanmu. Tidak, Erwin. Kita sudah sama-sama berjanji akan pulang kembali, ke tempat ini lagi."

_Kembali bersama. _Untuk menikmati seduhan teh berdua, untuk menghitung bintang di langit malam hingga kantuk membuai Hanji━esoknya ia menemukan dirinya terbaring dengan selimut di sofa, untuk mengingatkan lelaki itu supaya tidak keras pada diri sendiri, untuk memenuhi meja Erwin dengan dokumen berstempel resmi, dan seluruh momen yang pernah mereka lewati bersama.

"Tidak, Hanji." Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik, menghadap Hanji lurus-lurus, dan menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Apa kau tahu ini hanya awal dari permulaan?"

Hanji menggeleng, tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba ia ingat ketajaman intuisi Erwin. Prediksi lelaki itu tak bisa dianggap main-main. Firasatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Setelah semuanya?" Hanji bertanya.

"Ya. Semua kekacauan ini hanya setengah bara api. Yang baru akan berkobar setelah misi kita berhasil━itupun kalau benar-benar berhasil."

Hanji mengira Erwin kehilangan rasa optimis yang biasa menyertai lelaki itu dalam mengambil semua keputusan. Ia menyahut:

"Dunia ini sedang berjalan menuju perubahan besar. menguak kebenaran sejati. Tak ada yang bisa membendung pergerakan itu selain dunia ini sendiri, begitu kan maksudmu?"

Erwin mengangguk. Lelaki itu menyungging senyum kecil━sangat tipis. Bangga. Hanji memang selalu sigap membaca situasi.

Hanji memasang telinga, menyimak.

"Untuk itulah aku minta kau berjanji. Bertahanlah sampai akhir. Saat dunia baru itu terbentuk, kau harus menyaksikannya dan memastikan seluruhnya berjalan sesuai langkah kita sekarang."

Erwin tidak memberi pilihan selain tunduk patuh; Hanji bersedia memenuhi janji. Pandangan lelaki itu menunjukkan ia tak ingin dibantah━seperti perintah mutlak dari atasan. Hanji mengabaikan firasat buruk━mengapa Erwin baru mengatakan ini? Ada apa gerangan? Ia pun mengangguk mantap, mengepalkan tangan di depan dada tanda sumpah setia.

"Kalau itu maumu, Erwin. Ya. Aku sangat bisa diandalkan."

Lelaki itu kemudian keluar ruangan untuk bergabung dengan pasukan, meninggalkan Hanji yang masih tertegun sendirian.

Lalu bagaimana dengan janji _sebelumnya? _Bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama-sama?

Hingga bertahun kemudian, Hanji merasa terlambat memahami pesan itu. Ia memanggil-manggil nama Erwin dalam kegelapan. _Di mana langkah kita?_ Apa maksud seluruh perubahan ini, yang bahkan jalurnya melenceng jauh dari jalan mereka semula? Kebenaran sudah kehilangan cahaya. Hanji bahkan tidak yakin terhadap keputusannya sendiri. Andai Erwin tahu kondisi terkini━betapa carut-marutnya dunia━dan melihat bahwa Hanji tak sanggup memenuhi janji, bagaimana pendapatnya nanti?


End file.
